Together Forever
by Amora de Bella
Summary: After she passed he stood strong. Though he had just lost his very soul he had known that his strength would be needed to preserve Rory. The relationship shared between the girl and her mother was one that was to be remembered in dreams and fond memories.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated. I do however own my version of Lorelai Elizabeth so don't steal or sue!**_

Together Forever

It had been three years since they had lost her. Time had virtually stood still while they waited for the verdict as doctors ran around the emergency room holding the future of the group within their grasp.

After she passed he stood strong. Though he had just lost his very soul he had known that his strength would be needed to preserve Rory. The relationship shared between the girl and her mother was one that was to be remembered in dreams and fond memories. He had to be strong for her.

For three years no one left Rory alone. Without her mother she fell apart. That's why he stood strong. Logan brought her life back to a semblance of normalcy. He had to, she was his world.

Every year the group would visit the marble etching that proclaimed the truth of the matter, she was still gone. However, independently, the grave was a common place of peace and visitation. In death they never let her be alone. This is where our story begins. On a day like many others Logan visited the garden of death, bringing Rory with him.

They walked up to the grave as Rory laid the roses that she gathered for her mother upon the grave stone. "It wasn't fair" she murmurs. "She left us. Grandma, Grandpa, everyone is lost without her. I am lost without her." The loss of her mother had devastated her. Knowing that to stay would bring her to tears she left for the car, vowing to return tomorrow to talk to her best friend; her mother.

Logan sighed as she walked past him. Knowing that she was a safe distance away he fell to his knees and placed his head upon the cool marble. "She's right ya know?" he says. "You weren't supposed to leave. We need you, she needs you._ I need you_." At these words he began to cry. For three years he was not allowed to grieve publicly. He was supposed to be strong; for his Rory; but he wasn't. The man who lived his life with merely a memory of her smile was not him. He needed her, like air.

She was the one who made him smile, who gave him a purpose. She was his best friend, his lover, his wife. They had married after Yale. She was never on his father's A-list, but he didn't care. He loved her anyway.

His body racked with sobs as he remembered the first night that he realized that she would be the only one for him. They had been coming back from a LDB event when she stood back from him and gathered the fallen snow in her hands. She hurled the frozen water at his head and dissolved into laugher as he glared at the woman who had done what many had failed to do. As a smirk appeared upon his face he proceeded to begin a war with snow. In the aftermath of their play he stared at her gleaming face that was chapped from the cold. Reality had hit him like Finn hitting a bar; hard. He loved her, and from then on he vowed to make her his forever.

They dated for two more years before he went upon bended knee. Then, eight months later, the young man who didn't do commitment was married to the love of his life, his Ace. Married life was a god-send to him, and less than a year after their first anniversary they were blessed with the angel that now sat within the shelter of his car, Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzburger IV. For years his wife had rolled her eyes as he insisted to call his baby girl Rory. He argued to her mother that Rory was his name for the child and Ace was his name for his wife. So they lived together with problems and triumphs for fifteen years with Rory, or to the rest of the world Lori.

In the course of fifteen years the mother and daughter forged a bond that paralleled the one shared by Lorelai II and III; while Logan and his Ace grew to be one soul.

News of the accident had chilled the father and daughter to the very core. They had rushed to the hospital and waited unfailingly along with Luke, Lorelai, Emily, Richard, Christopher, Shira, Mitchum, and many of their friends from the LDB; only to hear twenty hours later that his Ace was lost to them forever.

He had lost himself within his grief for a time and was snapped back into this world by the look upon his precious daughter's face. From that point forward he stood strong in public and grieved the loss of his soul mate within the refuges of his heart. The father and daughter became one another's rock. They leaned upon one another and guided each other through the world. Though nothing was ever the same without his Ace.

He began to calm himself as he realized that Rory would be late for school if they didn't leave soon. He rose up slightly and placed a kiss upon the name of his love. Standing he looked down and spoke to the stone. "I love you Ace, don't ever forget it." He sighed and wiped a final tear away as he turned towards his daughter and reality.

Stopping by his car he glanced back to his wife's final resting place and smiled as he thought of the future. He would live to see Rory married, he would hold his grandchildren, and best of all……he would see her again. And this time she would never leave him, this time they would truly be together forever.

* * *

Obviously this is intended to be a one shot, so yeah I may be persuaded to do a second piece should the muse strike me.

_**Notice: **this story is also posted at** Illusive **however it is still mine; I simply have a different name there. _

Amora de Bella


End file.
